


come on and find it

by Zerrat



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Selfies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrat/pseuds/Zerrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero leaves her phone unattended whilst at Five's. She comes to really regret this lack of foresight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come on and find it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krisslona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisslona/gifts).



> As per [this prompt](http://zerrat.tumblr.com/post/113470794280/otpprompts-imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-leaves) from otpprompts on tumblr and as challenged by one son of a trashcan, krisslona!
> 
> Title because I made a dumb impulse promise to name the next ten of my fics after lyrics from songs on the Guardians of the Galaxy Awesome Mix Vol. 1. :|

Zero had no fucking clue what finally jerked her to awareness. Maybe it was just that her hand, pinned at an odd angle beneath her chest, had started to fall to sleep. Maybe it was a feeling of mounting tension, of wrongness. 

Maybe it was just the grating sound of Five's goddamn humming, echoing far too loud in the apartment’s stupidly opulent ensuite that finally did it.

Whatever it was, it worked. Rolling over and still entirely too tangled sheets with thread counts higher than her monthly wage, Zero yawned so widely her jaw cracked. She was never one to doze off after her fun with Five, but this time... 

She blinked slowly, struggling to rid herself of the bleariness from her good eye, determined to focus on the clock on Five's nightstand. 

_7pm?_ she read after a few moments. Still half-asleep and entirely blissed-out as she was, it took her several grudging attempts at getting the gears in her head to shudder back to life to figure out what was so significant about that time. _Shit!_

Suddenly very awake, Zero jerked upright, swearing up a storm and twisting out of Five's bed. Her fucking shift at the club had started half an hour back. While Two was one of the most ridiculously forgiving individuals Zero had ever had the misfortune to continually disappoint, the fact that she'd _dozed off in Five's bed_ was the real kick in the teeth. 

Zero would need to figure that shit out later. Instead, she feverishly began to search for the clothing Five had so eagerly helped her shed earlier that afternoon, scraping her foggy memory. Goddamn, Five's lips at her throat and collarbone had been far too distracting. Even now, her memories were fragmented, thwarting her every attempt at figuring out where the fuck her shirt had gone. 

In the stupidly big, tacky antique mirror Five had positioned on the wall opposite the bedhead, Zero could make out the row of dark marks running across her shoulders, all the way down her back. Despite her ire and growing sense of urgency, she felt a small smile twist the corner of her mouth before she could think to quell it. 

Zero could still hear Five moving about the bathroom, the damn humming thankfully dispensed with. Shaking her head, she spotted her jeans in a twisted pile by the door. 

"I see you've finally decided to face the world," Five commented without so much as glancing aside from her reflection, her voice pitched to carry as Zero darted for her jeans. "About time. I was starting to believe I'd truly exceeded your limits."

"Keep on dreaming," Zero retorted, throwing her prize on the bed and glancing about for her shirt. Of course Five had exhausted her, she was only fucking _human_ \- but she sure as fuck wasn't about to give that asshole any sort of unwarranted ego-boost. 

Pausing by the ensuite door as she searched, Zero cast her eye up and down the curve of Five's back, the slope of her shoulders, the swell of her hips through the black silk of her dress, openly admiring as she watched her not-girlfriend fasten a gold chain about her throat. She could appreciate that much, even if Five's personality could be like nails on a chalkboard at times. 

Five looked over her shoulder when she was done with the chain, her fingertips lingering on the links of it. Zero swallowed, a persistent, deep ache starting up again in the pit of her stomach at the raw heat in Five's eyes, at the defiant, smug curl of her lips. 

For a moment, Zero was certain she'd have to remind Five that she was _running late_ , but the woman looked back to her mirror once more, brushing at her curls and resettling them about her face. 

Zero frowned, letting herself sit back down on the bed, not sure if she was disappointed or relieved. She pulled on a clean pair of underwear she didn't exactly recognise as hers - the hell if she could find her own, strewn amongst what had to be half of Five's wardrobe about the bed. 

The lot of it had not been there when she'd stumbled in with Five. Just how out of it had she been?

"Your meeting is awfully late," Zero said, swallowing her pride when her curiosity got the better of her. "You sure it's not a _date_?"

Even if it was, she didn't particularly give a damn. She'd never had claim on Five's time or exclusivity - not that she wanted that seriously dubious honour. Struggling into her jeans, Zero eyeballed Five's back again, watching her not-girlfriend apply dark red lipstick. 

"I wish it was. The representative from the company's branch in the Land of Mountains is cute, if a complete killjoy." Five messed with her curls again, tediously pedantic as ever, humming beneath her breath as she worked. "Her plane arrived late, which is hardly good for her mood - not that anything generally is, mind you. She's always been quite... demanding."

Zero snorted, buttoning up her shirt, heedless of how it had creased from its short-lived home on the floor. Fuck. Had Five popped one of the top buttons? Lip curling in disgust, she threw out spitefully, "I bet you have a lot of fun with that."

Five smiled, finally turning fully from the mirror. "I do try."

She looked dressed to kill, and loath as Zero was to admit it, all the fussing around actually paid off. The representative from the Land of Mountains was not going to know what fucking hit her. Stomach giving an unhelpful twist of blatant want, Zero turned her back on Five, casting a stubborn look toward the clock on the nightstand. 

Damnit, Dito was never going to let her hear the end of it if she made herself any later. 

"Whatever. Harass her all you like, I'm out." Zero shoved her way out the bedroom door with a bump of her shoulder, out into the penthouse apartment to grab her bag. It was only when she was almost out the door that she belatedly added, "I'll call you!"

Zero had cleared the lobby and was halfway down the block by the time she realised her jacket's pocket was suspiciously empty, and fuck, she wanted to _scream._ Forget the inconvenience of being without her phone to occupy her when Cent started up with the dumbass trivia, she was hardly going to call Five if she didn't have her fucking phone. 

As much as she hated any sort of growing attachment to the woman, losing her as a fuckbuddy was a different matter entirely. Growling beneath her breath and swallowing her pride, Zero turned around and stalked back to the flashy building Five called home, daring passersby to so much as _look_ at her in the wrong way and itching for a fight. 

_Ugh._ She slipped through the lobby doors, moving quickly. She might be able to save some dignity if she could just sneak into Five's apartment -

"Oh! Zero! There you are."

God _damnit._ Zero's eye narrowed as Five approached her from across the lobby, those insane heels ringing on the polished granite floors in languid, powerful strides. The twisted smile on Five's lips was almost too much for Zero to stomach without needing to hurl, all _smug_ and teasing. 

Making a noise of disgust in her throat, Zero instead said nothing.

Never one to be deterred by an icy greeting, Five leaned in, effortlessly devouring all personal space and boundaries, her fingers curling in Zero's jacket collar. 

"I was just so certain you'd left without a kiss goodbye," Five breathed, her lips so close Zero could practically taste the lipstick on them, and despite her irritation, heat unfurled in her stomach. 

"Spare me the shit," she sneered, but she didn't move away as Five pressed a light kiss to her lips. Even then, the light brush left a waxy residue on her mouth, her entire body set to thrilling, and she almost missed the feel of something sliding into her jacket pocket. 

"You forgot something." Five's voice was soft, her touch lingering as she smoothed Zero's collar. 

Zero's fingertips brushed the familiar shell of her phone, but she couldn't think to look away - not with the way Five's gaze pinned hers. 

"If you expect a thank you, don't hold your breath."

The laughter on Five's lips was airy and delighted, and she withdrew a fraction. "I do so enjoy such undeserved ire, Zero. Now, didn't you have somewhere you needed to be?"

Zero swore and bolted out the lobby doors, Five's laughter dogging her heels.

###

Despite the fact that she was disgustingly late by anyone's standards, Zero still arrived long before the major crowds hit Two's club. Unfortunately, that meant that it would be at least another hour before she could let off a little steam. Throwing her weight around and maybe bashing a few troublemaker skulls together always made her feel better, but only when Two wasn't looking, of course. 

But until things picked up, she was sore out of luck. Dito - the sadistic little bastard that he was - had abandoned her to Cent babysitting duties behind the bar, and all her finely-honed skill in breaking faces went to waste as she helped Two's boytoy polish up a dwindling stack of glasses. 

For the most part, they worked in silence, listening to the thud of loud music in the main room and quickly taking care of any early drinkers for the evening. While the peace lasted, Zero had to admit that maybe it wasn't as bad as it could have been. While Cent could make a total disaster of a simple thing, at least he was easy on the eyes.

"So..." Cent trailed off, his tone leading. 

Easy on the eyes or not, it always went downhill the moment he opened his stupid mouth. Zero stifled a groan, shooting him a dark look as she twisted her rag through the bottom of the wine glass. 

Either entirely oblivious or just plain idiotic, Cent paid her no mind as he continued thoughtfully, "Did you know this building was constructed by religious crusaders in the early eleven hundreds? Unbelievable that this little old structure could last this long, but I guess that's just Cathedral City for you." 

Frankly, Zero had no idea if this particular episode of Trivia Time was true or not. She'd never given a flying fuck about history, and she wasn't about to start now. It was exhausting just listening to him. 

"Ugh. Put a sock in it, Cent."

"Hey, just trying to pass the time." Cent spread his hands, shrugging expressively, before selecting another glass. "Can a brilliant conversationalist like myself be blamed for wanting to work with more than seething silence?"

"Whatever." Zero rolled her eye, setting her own glass down amongst the finished ones a little harder than really necessary. 

Cent laughed, setting his own glass down atop the haphazard pyramid he'd constructed of his efforts. The whole thing wobbled dangerously beneath the new weight, and the moment Cent turned his back to get the next, Zero reached out and plucked it from the pile, setting it aside. 

He didn't seem to notice as he turned back to her, passing her a new glass for her to busy herself with.

As he began to work on a particularly stubborn looking smear on the side of his glass, he said, "You know, been meaning to have a little chitchat with you anyway."

Zero arched an eyebrow, tossing her rag over the bar's polished wooden top and leaning against it. A _chitchat_? She was almost morbidly curious, but as Cent let the silence continue, her lip curled in irritation. The fucker was actually waiting for an acknowledgment. 

Sometimes, she wasn't entirely convinced Cent _wasn't_ as dumb as a sack of potatoes after all. 

"Got something to say, then spill it. I don't have all fucking night to watch you mull over it."

"But the view... well, I'm not one to brag, but it _is_ one of the best Cathedral City has to offer." Cent had the audacity to wink at her, his smirk one of disgustingly unshakable confidence. "That does bring me to my point, though."

"And whatever could that be, Cent?" Zero's voice dripped saccharine. She was going to strangle him if his stupid reason was that she hadn't mentioned his prettyboy looks enough this shift.

"Well, I'm no expert on all the rules and such our beloved boss has laid down, but I do know one thing." Cent jerked his thumb in the direction of the break room beyond the bar. "Do what you like in your own time, I know I do. Pretty sure she wouldn't be delighted to see you with nudes on your phone where everyone can just walk on by and -"

"The hell are you on about?" Zero snapped, her entire body going rigid, her grasp on the wooden bar top tightening dangerously. 

Cent heaved a sigh, as though he was attempting to explain something simple to an idiot. "Your phone on the break room bench. Gotta say, if I wasn't one hundred per cent taken, those would be right up my alley, but those nudes..."

Zero didn't have _fucking_ nudes kicking about on her phone, and sure as hell didn't have them saved as any wallpaper. It wasn't her thing, not unless she'd stumbled on blackmail material. 

She knew _exactly_ which air-headed fucker was tacky enough to leave them on there, however.

" _Five,_ " Zero bit out, the name venom on her lips.

Cent brightened. "Right, yeah. That girlfriend of yours -"

"She's _not_ my girlfriend, Cent." Zero clenched her teeth, only barely resisting the urge to knock Cent's entire stack of polished glasses flying in a flash of vindictive rage. She could be goddamn sure Two wouldn't dock her pay, even for _that_ , but she couldn't stomach another round of wounded, _'I expected better of you Zero'_ looks. 

She ran a feverish hand through her bangs, adding under her breath, "It's not even fucking like that. Jesus _fucking_ Christ."

"Whatever it's like, Two would thank you if you... kept it in your pants, so to speak," Cent drawled, sounding more amused than anything. At her narrow look, he shrugged, offering her an exaggerated wink as he added, "Not bad though."

"I don't want to fucking hear it." Zero looked back to the glass she'd been meant to polish, forgotten on the bar top, white hot anger rising up in her throat until she felt sick with it. 

What the fuck ever. Anger management was for pussies anyway, she decided. Without another word, she stalked back out to the break room behind the bar, her pulse pounding in her ears, practically seeing red. Slamming the door shut on her way through, she spotted her phone where she'd tossed it on the bench in her hurry to start her shift. With hands like claws, she snatched it up. 

_Fuck._ There it was, plain as goddamn day, was her brand new wallpaper. 

Five was smirking up at the camera, her full red lips curved in a familiar way that never failed to piss Zero off - or set her stomach twisting in on itself with sharp, sweet longing. Her eyes were like fucking molten gold, as though she could somehow see Zero even now. As though she somehow _knew_ the way her breath had caught, the way sweat had started to prickle between her shoulder blades. 

How the fuck had Five managed to so effortlessly capture every goddamn rich curve of her body? Cursing beneath her breath, Zero checked the camera roll, the ache in her stomach only sharpening as she realised that there had to have been at least a hundred new additions to her albums. 

Five had chronicled the _entire_ afternoon, snapping pictures all the while as Zero had slept on. The first of them were fairly innocent - Five simply taking a shot of herself as she curled into Zero's back, her head resting on Zero's shoulder and giving the camera a look so smug it was frankly disgusting. 

As she'd continued to prepare for her date with the Land of Mountains rep, and perhaps realising that Zero was not going to rouse, she'd gotten braver - a photo of herself fresh from the shower, golden curls a mess and a flush in her cheeks from the warmth. Then followed photos of Five in nothing but a towel, in Zero's shirt, in a set of red, lacy lingerie she'd _never_ fucking seen before. 

Zero swallowed, her mouth dry, a hot shiver running through her. God fucking _damn_. Perhaps she could appreciate some of those damn selfies, even if the principle of it made her want to strangle the woman. Cent was right about leaving the background where Two could find it, and she tried to dismiss it. 

Her brow creased as nothing happened, the nude Five had assigned as her wallpaper sticking stubbornly to the background of her phone. She tried again, and again, but the thing didn't budge. What the fuck had Five done? Fuck. _Fuck._

It didn't fucking matter what Five's eyes and that incredible expanse of creamy skin were doing to her libido - whatever Five had done, she was _going to pay._

Maybe Zero just needed to delete the lot of them - maybe.

Snarling deep in her throat, Zero dragged Five's number up from her recent calls list, going from zero to _bloody murder_ in what felt like the space of a second, until her clenched teeth ached with it and her entire body trembled. If she couldn't do shit about her phone, then she'd take the chance to rant at the one responsible instead. 

To her credit, Five answered the call almost immediately. _"Well, Zero. To what do I owe such an unexpected pleasure?"_

"Don't fucking play games with me, Five," Zero spat, so angry that it felt as though her every thought was consumed by that white hot rage. She didn't have a plan at all - she wanted to vent, and Five was going to have to woman up and deal with it. 

_"So I'm to take it you found your new wallpaper?"_ Five asked, her tone both light and sweet, a hint of laughter in her words. 

She was having _fun_. Zero couldn't fucking believe it as she told Five, "You're dead when I see you next." 

_"Really? I hardly think such a thoughtful gift warrants such... vehemence."_

"Vehemence?" Zero's voice climbed an octave before she could help herself. Realising that Cent was probably still behind the bar, listening through the paper-thin walls, she continued in a hiss, "Don't get all fucking wordsy on me, Five, or I'm going to ram this goddamn phone right up your-"

 _"Oh Zero, I'm blushing."_ That was the biggest lie Zero had ever been told, and she worked with drunken fuckwits. She doubted Five had enough shame to even remember how to blush. _"Try to keep a hold on that beautiful anger for when I get home. I just love it when you get this way."_

Zero's lip curled, and she exhaled sharply. She was losing control of the conversation. "You're disgusting."

Five laughed at that, the sound of it enough to put Zero's teeth on edge. _"And **you're** saved from a boring shift in Two's club. At least I've been so kind to give you something to… occupy your mind with, don't you think?"_

Occupy her _mind_? Unbidden, Zero's mind flashed back to the memory of the wallpaper. The aching heat in her stomach only flared back to life, too vivid and too alive to quell. 

As Zero's grudging silence only grew longer, Five laughed again, long, low and delighted. 

_"That's what I thought. I'll see you soon then, Zero."_

The beep when Five ended the call was nearly enough to make Zero snarl, her grasp tightening convulsively and so, _so_ tempted to simply hurl it into the wall to break it, if only to spite Five. Fuck, it wasn't worth it, and a part of Zero suspected that Five had known it. 

Zero groaned, tossing her phone back onto the break room bench. She wasn't sure what pissed her off more - that Five had violated her personal belongings, or that she'd known Zero well enough to predict her reactions.

###

The ensuing shift at Two's club was one of the longest Zero had ever been subjected to, and considering she'd pulled both New Years and every goddamn festival shift since it had opened, that was saying something. Five and her fuckwitted daring had preyed on her every thought. Five and her stupid red lingerie had intruded when she was throwing some jackasses out into the street, but worst of all was the memory of _Five and her goddamn taunts_ -

Zero had spent the entire time either working through her pack of cigarettes like it was her only goddamn salvation, or seriously considering leaving the club to its own devices as she hunted Five down. Whether she'd kiss the fucker or kill her... well, both options were very appealing in their own ways, but daydreaming about it like some braindead jackass didn't make the time go by any quicker.

Besides, if Zero snapped and left now, she wasn't sure she could deal with the toxic levels of smug self-satisfaction Five would have going on. She'd never hear the _end_ of it, and that alone was enough for Zero to force herself to see out the end of her shift. 

She'd waited until the end, when Two's club had emptied and she'd been given the nod from Cent. The stragglers had been cast out into the streets with even less sympathy than she usually afforded them, and without so much as another word to Dito or Two or anyone else, she'd grabbed her gear and marched out into the cool night. 

The idea of heading to one of the clubs open later into the night was appealing, in its own viciously vindictive way. It wouldn't be difficult to find some undiscerning guy or chick to vent her night's sexual frustrations on instead of letting Five have her stupid victory. 

Zipping up her jacket against the cool - fuck Cathedral City and its unstable weather - she pulled her phone from her pocket, glancing down at the nude Five had set as her wallpaper, the heat twisting tighter in her stomach. 

God. After a long shift, playing mindfuck games with Five was the last thing she actually wanted to do. 

Five started the torture, Zero told herself. She'd known full well what she'd been setting Zero up for. She was sure as hell going to _finish_ it too, because letting her just get away with it would be setting a dangerous precedent. 

In the end, she swore beneath her breath and turned uptown instead, to where Five's penthouse apartment sat amongst the rest of the stupidly wealthy. 

Now, though, it wasn't the grossly exhibitionist selfies that kept invading her thoughts. As she walked, muttering darkly and setting a pace to keep herself warm from the cold, her mind kept flickering to that first one Five had taken of the two of them in bed. 

_Fuck._ It was the last thing Zero wanted to think about, or what it _meant_. It was not what she'd signed up for. 

It took her around half an hour of walking and hitching short rides on late night buses to make it to Five's building, and by that time, the lobby was closed up to all but current residents and their 'esteemed guests'. 

The doorman had no fucking excuse. Admittedly, with her last cigarette hanging out of her mouth and smelling like she'd been in a bar fight - not untrue - Zero looked like trouble. But the fucker _knew_ her. He'd watched her walk in, hands all over Five, before slipping out a short time later with dark red marks all over her throat and collarbone countless times. He wasn't having any of it, and it took far too many crumpled up notes to get him to unlock the goddamn door for her. 

By the time she finally made it to the elevator, the hour was pushing five am and Zero's temper had frayed to almost nothing. At least she knew the security code for Five's apartment. It was probably the only thing that had gone right for her since she overslept that afternoon. 

When she slipped into the apartment, the lights were out, and Zero's lips twisted in a scowl. Maybe she'd relaxed too soon, and Five wasn't home after all. After all the effort the idiot had put into getting ready for her little date with the Land of Mountains representative, it wouldn't have been all that surprising. 

Whatever. Even if Five wasn't home, Zero could still use the damn bed. 

Using the glow from her phone to light the way, Zero headed for the bedroom in question, but when she finally pushed her way inside, she paused. The sound of deep, even breathing drifted to her from somewhere in the darkness, and for a moment, Zero could not move for the spike of choking, bitter rage that rose up in her chest. It strangled any satisfaction she might have felt at knowing Five was home - because that provocative _fucker_ was _asleep_. 

Zero wanted to put her fucking fist through something. Five had gone to all that trouble to provoke her, to twist her until she snapped, and now she wasn't even going to give Zero the respect of seeing it through? It was unbelievable.

It was so incredibly Five. 

"Oh no you _fucking don't,_ " Zero growled, stumbling into the room and searching the wall for the light switch. She was not going to fucking dance for Five tonight, she was going to get what she wanted and she was going to get it _now_. 

As Zero dragged her fingertips across the carved wooden frame of Five's dumb-as-fuck mirror on the wall, she gave up her attempt at getting the lights on and headed for where she estimated the bed lay in the darkness. She bit off a curse as she tripped over a set of stilettos, lying like fucking bear traps in the dark, only to get another dressed caught around her ankle. 

God, had Five dumped even more of her clothing on the floor since the evening? She made a disgusted noise as her knees brushed up against the bed. Five was a pig, and this? This was disposable living at its most jaw-dropping extravagance. 

Zero's knuckles brushed the silken covers, searching around for the flat surface between too many pillows to be fucking for real. What _was_ it with the pillows, anyway? Her lips twisting disgust, she eased her way onto the bed at Five's side, railing internally at the very idea that she was being careful.

Five murmured at the shift of the bed beneath Zero's weight, muttering something sleepily. Zero clicked her tongue, unamused, taking the moment to kick her shoes off over the side and letting them land with a thud on Five's fine clothing. 

With anyone else, Zero might have had some reservations about just barging into bed. But Five was... _Five._ She was fucking _delighted_ whenever Zero pushed the boundaries, always eager to force Zero's hand a little more. 

Nothing was ever out of the question with Five. A part of Zero was starting to suspect that the physical side of this bullshit - the part that had drawn herself - wasn't the only aspect of their arrangement this asshole got off on. 

She pressed up against Five's warm back, the heat of her soaking through Zero's shirt and jeans and dispelling whatever lingered of the night's cold. Five shifted again, letting out a small sigh, and emboldened, Zero pressed her face into the side of Five's neck. The perfume on Five's skin was too heady for her tastes, too expensive, too _much_. The scent of it only reminded her of Five's actions earlier that evening. 

Zero's fingers tightened on Five's shoulder at the memory, her lips thinning. 

"Five," she said, her voice low and warning. No response - not even so much as a twitch. 

_Ugh._ It seemed as though she was going to have to do this the hard way, as tempting as it was to simply shake Five to awareness and demand satisfaction. 

Grumbling under her breath, Zero turned her lips against Five's throat again, trailing her tongue across sleep-warmed skin, feeling the slow throb of a pulse beneath her tongue, the bitter taste of perfume, the scent of soap and fine food - it all set the coiled heat in her stomach to a slow burn. 

Her efforts were rewarded with another murmur from Five, deeper this time, and Zero closed her eyes, inhaling sharply. She pulled at Five's shoulder so she lay flat on the bed, tugging the covers down for better access. 

"Wake the fuck _up_ already. I haven't got all night."

"Zero...?" Five managed, her voice thick and slurred with sleep. Her fingertips came to rest on Zero's cheek, thumb lingering below her bad eye. 

Zero grunted under her breath in spite of the thrill that ran through her blood at the touch, wordlessly straddling Five’s hips and dipping down. The quiet exhale from Five in the dark was all the encouragement she needed, and she dragged her mouth across the sensitive spot between Five’s neck and shoulder, her tongue drawing rapid patterns against the soft, warm skin.

"You fell asleep on me," Zero accused in a venomous hiss, only pausing between presses of her tongue to scrape of her teeth against skin beneath Five's ear.

Impatient and eager to get the show moving, she ran the palms of her hands over Five's hips and stomach, the folds of the silken nightgown bunching beneath her fingers, sliding against soft skin. Despite the absurd hour, she felt Five's body tense and arch in the dark at her touch - it had to be more fucking _instinct_ than anything else. 

Zero's lip curled in a smile, somewhat more satisfied. Five was Five. At least this was simple. 

"Yes, Zero, you have me there," Five murmured, and Zero snorted. "I was asleep. As it is well past five am, one would think that not unusual."

Zero's eye narrowed. Half asleep, and she was still trying to be _clever_? Irritable, she sank her teeth into the curve of a shoulder, just to hear Five's breath catch, before beginning to kiss and suck her way down. She jerked the front of that stupid nightgown down to bare more of Five's cleavage to her mouth. 

Running her tongue between the valley of Five's breasts, she snapped, "Don't give me that shit. You know _exactly_ what you did."

"Take it up with my lawyer. You know how One just loves it when you barge into her office," Five hummed, non-committal, her voice still rough from her sleep. Her fingertips slid lazily into the loose hair at the back of Zero's neck, rubbing tiny circles into her scalp. The movements were subtle, barely worth anything, but they still sent electricity through her veins. Zero shuddered, squeezing her thighs together. 

_Ugh,_ it was actually embarrassing. She really was gagging for it, and the soft, breathy laughter against the top of her head was enough to tell her Five fucking knew it. Sick of putting up with the smugness, Zero dipped down and pressed her mouth against the swell of Five's breast. She dragged her teeth along the underside, using just enough force to elicit a deeper groan from above her, rolling her tongue over a taut nipple all to hear Five trail off into a breathy sigh. 

She tracked downwards, impatiently pushing the silken nightgown up around Five's waist before pressing hard, sucking rough kisses into Five's abdomen, the jut of her hipbones. Somewhere in the darkness, Five's breath had grown rapid and rasping, her voice a touch pleading as Zero trailed vivid, red marks all across that soft skin, marring it with vicious satisfaction. Barely even started, Zero could smell her arousal - heady, sharp and sweet.

Fuck. The woman had never learned a drop of patience, Zero noted, as she felt Five's hips roll beneath her. Even that small movement was enough to short-circuit most of her higher thought processes for a long, agonising moment, and she reeled back, planting her hands either side of Five, panting. 

They were alike in that respect, given the heat that had lingered between Zero's own legs for hours now. It had strained at her every thought, pervasive, insistent, until she'd felt like she was going to go fucking crazy from it. 

_Five's fault anyway,_ Zero reminded herself breathlessly, feeling the other woman's hands settled on her shoulders, demanding more without needing to resort to words. 

Her heartbeat pounding in her ears and her own breath still warm and short, Zero moved quickly, letting Five push her further down, pressing a needy kiss against the front of Five's underwear, tasting for just a moment. Silk and lace dragged rough beneath her lips and tongue, and she closed her eyes, suppressing a long groan of her own. 

Fuck, was Five still wearing some of that goddamn lingerie? The pictures on her phone flashed to mind - and so did a shift's worth of torture.

The _nerve_.

"Something on your mind, Zero?" Five asked as Zero seethed, her voice tight and breathy. 

"Not at all, Five." Zero's lip curled, and spiteful, her fingers tightening on Five's hips, nails digging into soft flesh. A warning. "Why don't you shut up and let me work?"

"I'll consider it, but you need to give me something worth holding my tongue for," Five replied, far too easily. Zero scowled, wondering if it was possible to hear a smile in the dark. 

The fingers Five had twisted in Zero's hair tugged at her, eager and impatient. Muttering rebelliously beneath her breath, Zero obeyed, shifting down between Five's thighs. She hooked her fingertips in the waistband of Five's underwear, testing the elastic for a moment, considering as Five resettled herself, her own arousal tight and distracting.

Tugging the front of them down just enough to get at what she needed with one hand, and running her fingers though short curls with the other, Zero pressed the flat of her tongue against Five. 

The reaction in Five was both immediate and brutal - for somebody who'd been practically dragged from sleep not minutes gone. Her fingers tightened in Zero's hair, twisting, her every muscle trembling, her breath rapid, breathy and wanton already. Zero's grasp on the front of Five's lace underwear clenched, the sound of Five's moans going right down her spine and between her legs.

She pressed her tongue harder, merciless as she circled Five's clit. She relished every twitch and jump she drew out, even if she didn't bother with the charade of stringing Five along. Eager as Zero was to feel the other woman clench up, to feel her break apart beneath her touch - it had been a _long_ night. She wanted her own damn turn.

However impatient Zero was, she wasn't expecting it to be so... _easy_ , so it came as something of a surprise when Five's hips jerked sharply beneath her fingers. She arched up hard into Zero's mouth, letting out a long, low cry, rolling her hips to ride out her climax, and she tugged Zero in more forcefully, her fingers knotting loose hair hard enough to hurt, always greedy for more. 

The pain sent sparks of white heat down Zero's spine, racing down into that ridiculous arousal between her own legs, until she trembled with it. In spite of herself, she groaned beneath her breath as she continued. It was only when she felt Five's body go slack and replete that she drew away, wiping her face on the back of her hand, the taste lingering on her tongue. For a moment, all she could hear was the rasp of Five's breath in the dark, the thundering of her own pulse in her ears.

She swallowed, cursing under her breath. Fucking _Five._

The sound seemed to bring the other woman back to her senses slowly, and the fingers she slid through Zero's hair were languid and easy. 

"If I'm going to get a wake-up call like that, I might try falling asleep on you more often," she said, and thank _fuck_ she actually sounded awake now. 

Zero snorted beneath her breath, straddling Five's crooked thigh and settling back. Her voice was caught and tight in her throat from the pressure as she shot back, "I'm more surprised you were so easy to convince, considering you would have spent hours fucking that rep." 

"Oh Zero, I'm _always_ ready when it comes to you," Five replied, her voice warm and lilting as she trailed her fingertips up Zero's bared forearm to toy with the fold of her sleeve. "The Land of Mountains rep presents her own challenges."

"So you're saying you didn't get laid?" Zero asked. She found that _incredibly_ difficult to believe, knowing Five as well as she did. 

Five got what she wanted - there really wasn't a question about it. 

Five laughed, her fingers coming to rest at Zero's shoulder and curling in the fabric. "What I'm saying is, all in good time, dear Zero." 

Zero grunted, unimpressed, but with her attention split between the sensation of Five's leg between her own and the tug on her shirt collar, the effect of it was no where near as potent as she wished.

"Well," she managed, inhaling at a purposeful press of Five's though against her. When she found her voice again, it was falsely honeyed as she added, "You can use all that 'good time' of yours to fuck me instead."

"Jealous, are we?" Five's grasp tightened on her shirt collar, a pull that Zero resisted more from spite than anything else. 

"Don't flatter yourself." Zero's mouth twisted in derision, and in the hazy light from the bedside clock, she could see the gleam of Five's smile. 

"Tell me, Zero. Why would I need to flatter myself, when you do it for me so beautifully?" Five laughed, tugging on Zero's shirt collar again. 

Zero's eye narrowed, but the insistent heat in her gut was not going to go away on its own. She didn't resist Five's pull this time, setting her hands either side of Five's shoulders. In the dark, she could feel breath against her neck for a moment, hot and still coming quickly. She shivered, instinctively leaning down to find Five's mouth with her own. 

Five murmured into the kiss, and shallow though it was, the sound of it was deep and wanton in her throat. Her fingers slid back, tangling in the hair at the nape of Zero's neck, and the twist of her grasp was just shy of painful. 

When Five only hummed, apparently content, Zero drew away a fraction and instead offered her neck. 

"You're a dead woman if you don't return the favour, Five," she snapped, the heat only spiking and sharpening between her legs as Five's lips traced the outline of her pulse, as her tongue lapped at the skin. 

"Still feeling a little hot and bothered, then?" Five remarked between her kisses, and even if Zero hadn't been able to feel it on her skin, she could hear the smile in her voice. "It really was such a _long_ , _hard_ shift for you."

 _For the love of god._ Zero wanted to scream in frustration, but that would be giving Five far too much. Instead, she forced out, 

"Not as fucking long as it's feeling just listening to you talk." Zero rolled her hips pointedly into Five's thigh, hungry for friction and pressure. "You've had your _fun_ , Five."

"Have I?" Five asked then, cupping Zero's face with her hands and dragging her back in for a deeper kiss, her mouth finally slanting hungrily against Zero's own. She was breathless when she pulled back, adding with a shudder, "You smell like a bar and taste like an ashtray." 

"It's been a _very trying_ few hours," Zero said, reaching down with feverish hands to undo her belt and start on the top buttons of her jeans. "And funny. Isn't that why you think you like me?"

"That's far from the only reason, Zero, and you well know that." Five's lips trailed hot across Zero's collarbone, finally working deft fingers at the buttons between Zero's breasts, down her stomach. The shirt finally came away, baring skin to Five's mouth and hands, and Zero did _not_ breathe a sigh of relief. 

"There is also this," Five said, her mouth moving in a slow, agonising path between Zero's breasts, the trail of her tongue leaving slickness in its wake. Zero hissed between her teeth, panting as she arched up into the hand Five set into the small of her back. 

"--and _this,"_ Five continued, her voice low as she slipped her hand from Zero's back and slid it down the front of her loosened jeans. 

Zero let a shaky, hoarse exhale escape her lips at the first press of Five's fingers against her, only just managing, "Took your goddamn time about it."

Five hummed beneath her breath, amused, but thank god she she didn't pause in the tiny circles of pressure she drew against Zero's clit. Her tone was light and sweet as she said, "Some things are worth the wait, you know."

"Like throttling you." Zero closed her eye, swallowing thickly as Five's fingers unexpectedly slid against her, her touch slick, broader and harder. _Shit._ "I swear that idea gets sweeter every time I'm forced to deal with your shit."

The first slow, shallow thrust of Five's fingers inside her had Zero tensing, sweat prickling on her skin, her entire body suddenly incredibly hot. 

"And yet you still return."

"It's hard to find people worth the hassle of taking my fucking clothes off for." Zero arched, rolling her hips down into Five's hand, desperate for more - friction, force, speed, _anything_ that Five would give her, her jeans too tight and too hot. Her thoughts felt fuzzy and indistinct with it, bleeding out between her fingers. "Goddamn it Five, I -"

Five's mouth covered her own, silencing her words. The kiss languid and deep, the slow, purposeful thrust of Five's fingers enough to draw the reluctant groans from Zero's throat. It felt as though every nerve in her body was alight with electricity, her control and her dignity shattering as she met every twist of Five's fingers, starving for more. 

Zero knew she was giving Five far too much satisfaction by breaking apart so _easily._ Breaking the kiss with a breathless snarl, she sank her teeth into the smooth skin at Five's shoulder, hard and deep enough to bruise, stifling all but her ragged pants. Five let out a wordless sound against Zero's ear, equal parts pleasure and pain, her breath scorching hot. 

The tension in Zero's gut turned white hot - _too fucking soon_ for the hell she'd been through - and she knotted desperate fingers whatever loose hair she could find. Her hips jerked as Five's thumb circled her clit, rough and just right, and she let out a long, sweet curse as she was finally dragged over the edge. She rode out the aftershocks of her climax, choking at every deep, lazy thrust. 

It was only when those fingers stilled, leaving Zero boneless and replete against Five's sweat-dampened collarbone, that her senses returned to her. Grunting under her breath, she rolled to the side, slinging a hand across her eyes - still breathless, still wordless. 

She hadn't even made it out of her jeans and bra, but hell, she'd needed that. 

"That hardly seemed like such a trial," Five said, and Zero felt the bed shift as she propped herself up on her elbow.

From beneath her forearm, Zero looked across at Five, at the suggestion of her body, hazy in the lack of light. She let out a sharp exhale. "Speak for yourself."

She was exhausted, though. She hadn't been messing around when she'd told Five it had been a long shift. If she looked to the window, to where Five had drawn the curtains, she could see the sky slowly beginning to lighten with the dawn.

A part of her wanted to leave Five immediately, like what had become usual. Her body felt so heavy though, and her subsequent yawn bringing tears to her one good eye. 

_Whatever._

"I'm crashing here," Zero said, and as Five laughed softly, her mouth twisted. "Say one word about it, and I'll stuff your stupid panties in your idiot mouth and sew your lips shut."

"There is hardly a need for those sort of threats, Zero." Five settled back, still so close Zero could hear her breathing. "If you truly require a gag, I have more than enough to satisfy."

God, Zero was _tired_ , because she couldn't even summon the energy for disgust. 

"Shut up, Five."

###

When Zero finally dragged herself back to awareness, it was late the next afternoon and the sheets beside Zero were cool and empty. Five was well and truly gone, off dealing with whatever company bullshit she considered her day job.

Rubbing at her eye, Zero instead looked to the nightstand on her side of the bed, to where her phone - _her phone?_ \- rested next to the tacky, decorative lamp. She reached over for it, still groggy but aware enough to feel a mild sort of alarm. 

Her phone had been in her jacket pocket when she'd arrived at Five's, and it was with a feeling more irritation than trepidation that she checked her wallpaper. 

The selfie that had driven Zero to distraction the night prior was gone, replaced with a new selfie, Five tucked into Zero's side, a vicious looking bite on her shoulder and a self-satisfied smirk on her full lips. Zero should not have been surprised.

Five's behaviour was to be expected, if not encouraged. The selfie and the continued violation of privacy wasn't what bothered Zero, she decided after a moment, or what set her gut to churning. It was that she herself looked so disgustingly comfortable in Five's bed, her expression peaceful. 

_God._ Zero didn't want to consider what all of it _meant_. Getting comfortable with Five, trusting her, getting involved with her... it wasn't the simple fuckbuddy arrangement she'd signed up for when she'd met Five at Two's nightclub. 

She didn't want to think about wanting anything more than sex from Five. She didn't want to think about _needing_ anything of the sort from anyone. 

Her mouth twisting as badly as her stomach, Zero didn't hesitate as she deleted every last photo of Five from her phone's photo album, finally ridding herself of the glitched wallpaper. 

Maybe it was time to reconsider seeing Five again.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being far longer than I expected. Zero maybe growing feelings for Five (which she hates the very idea of) is totally a thing.


End file.
